The Death of a Beautiful Tape SLASHWINCEST
by jakisbishlygay
Summary: [SLASHWINCEST THIS MEANS THEY HAVE GAY SEX WITH EACHOTHER]“Don’t even start with me Dean! That tape is all burnt up anyways… [Part 2 is now up]
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Death of a beautiful tape… Author: Jakisbishlygay  
Category: slash  
Rating: M+  
Prompts used: Prompt 2, Broken Cassette  
Spoiler Warnings: Other than Dean's facination with Mullet Rock?  
Content Warnings: SLASH, WINCEST, defacement of Metallica  
Summary: "Don't even start with me Dean! That tape is all burnt up anyways…"  
Orphan Status: please adopt me!

Written for Prompt 1 at spn prompts

Hands roamed freely over hard muscle. Dean gasped as Sam's hands found the hollow of his back, fingers gently massaging the fine peach fuzz that grew there. Leather squeaked as Sam tried to find the perfect advantage on top of his brother, finally settling with the classic straddling technique, one knee squashed between Dean and the backseat of the Impala, the other touching nothing as his weight fell completely on Dean.

They made soft reassuring murmurs of love and lust, with lips that never left the others skin. Dean's strong and nimble fingers tangled in Sam's curly hair to pull him impossibly closer. Hips moved with urgent laziness, trying to find pleasure yet willing to let it draw out forever. Boots left dusty prints the size of Dean's feet on the interior of the door as he gained enough leverage to more effectively meet his brother's shallow thrusts.

Moans filled the small space as both men claimed one another in a tongue-filled kiss. Whispered gasps replaced rugged shouts of release.

Sam, spent, tried in vain to gain enough purchase so he could rise off his brother. Finally settling one foot on the floor, putting all his weight down onto it so he could swing his now numb left knee… there was a crunching sound. Both brothers looked at Sam's ever-so-slowly rising foot.

"Oh crap." Sam nervously bit his lip. Sam began plotting his retorts in his head so as not to seem completely dumbstruck during his brother's soon-to-be tirade of insults and accusations.

"So that's where my Metallica tape went." Said Dean, his voice full of wonder, as if Santa had just come down the chimney and given him what he always wanted.

"Don't even start with me Dean! That tape is all burnt up anyways. It would never play in that piece of shit stereo. You know the one that, oh, CAME WITH THE FUCKING CA…" Sam's defense was soon cut short by hysterical laughter from below him.

"Now Sammy, how the hell do you expect me to get mad over a tape I replaced two months ago? Especially after I just came in my pants…" Dean his last words, whatever they were going to be, soak into Sam's skin as he kissed his neck once more.

"So, now that you're nice and happy, would now be a good time to tell you about that Alice Cooper tape you were looking for this morning?"

"…"

TBC


	2. Avenging Alice

The Death of a Beautiful Tape: Avenging Alice

Dean's loss of words was apparently only temporary as his eyebrows shot up toward his hairline and he bellowed: "SAMMY! THAT'S MY FAVORITE GADDAMN TAPE!"

"uhh.. Hee.. Err.." Sam mentally spanked himself for his loss of vocabulary.

Dean took a slow, calming breath. "Just tell me what happened to it."

Sam didn't answer. How could he even think of answering when he was hard again and Dean was so… Dean. Sam dove into Dean's personal space, grabbing his head with both hands a ravaging his mouth. Stopping when the need for air became overwhelming. Grabbing at Deans shirtless shoulders, Sam pulled Dean on top of him. A muffled whimper was heard, and neither was sure who it came form.

Sam sighed in relief, Dean had, at least momentarily, forgotten about his poorly departed Alice Cooper tape.

But then, Dean really loved that tape. No matter how needy Sam's touches and kisses were, it was ALICE COOPER! Snaking his hand under the front drivers seat, Dean grinned when he found what he was looking for.

Sam gasped as Dean's teeth found that sensitive spot of flesh behind his left ear. Moaning his brothers name as he thrusts up into Dean, needing to find his sweet release.

Dean thrust into his brothers groin with his own, holding him there, grinning at the long whimper coming from his brothers lips. Biting Sam's left ear, seeing him squirm beneath him. Dean moved Sam's hands, making reassuring noises at his brothers protests.

Sam stopped moving, stopped breathing, and looked up at his brother with wide eyes as he heard and felt the handcuffs securing his wrists. Looking up, seeing that he is now HANDCUFFED to the door handle, Sam started to beg Dean for his freedom.

"shhh, Sam, normally I love to hear you beg, especially while in handcuffs, sorry about that by the way, the fuzzy ones are in the trunk." Dean's look was unreadable.

One thought ran through Sam's overactive brain. 'Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!'

"Sammy, baby, where is my other baby?" Dean is still unreadable.

Sam knows Dean wouldn't really hurt him, but there is the chance that he would really beat the crap out of him. 'Oh well' thought Sam. "Deany-poo, were on your other baby." Sam was so going to die for this.

"Sweetie, I mean my other, other baby. Not you, not the car, not my favorite knife, not even my sunglasses. Where is my Alice?" Dean is really getting angry now. His normally pouty lips now form a thin line.

"I uhh, err…" 'Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!'

"Ok, be that way." Dean unzipped Sam's pants, pulling out his hard cock. Blowing on the head, Sam shuddered. Kissing the tip, Sam made a deformed half moan half gurgle. Licking from shaft to tip, Sam sounded like he was possessed, every curse word he new, not just the ones in English either, came flowing out of his mouth.

Dean stopped, Sam whined. Dean sat up on his knees, Sam did the 'fish out of water' thing. Dean got out of the car, Sam screamed. "DEAN WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING! GET BACK IN HERE! NOW!" Dean got back in… the drivers seat.

Sam whined like a little girl for 15 miles of cold air hitting his exposed dick.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. How did Alice die?" When Dean received a very angry and aroused 'Fuck you' he reached behind the drives seat and waved his index finger, although it could have been his middle finger, at Sam. "No Alice, No come. It's that simple.

'Why did Dean have to be right?' Sam thought to himself. 'I'm still aroused that nothing I can think of will make it go away, but I'm not aroused enough to come by myself.' Sam was screwed.

The sounds of Ziggy Stardust calmed Deans nerves to a certain degree. Sam was really starting to irritate him. Pulling onto the side of the road when he saw that the next town was only 5 miles away, Dean turned the radio off. "Last chance Sammy, I promise that if you tell me what happened, I will suck your dick until your ears bleed." He let the sound of Sam's panting breath fill the car for a few moments. "Otherwise, I un-cuff you and you jerk yourself off on the side of the road. Your choice."

"I sort of, umm, used it to scrape the ice off the window in Minnesota last month. It got all wet and chipped, I didn't want you to see it like that so I threw it away." The last few words came out in a rush of excitement as Sam remembered how good Deans lips felt wrapped around hi cock..

"YOU USED ALICE COOPER TO SCRAPE OFF ICE? THEN YOU THREW HIM AWAY LIKE A PIECE OF TRASH! ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE!"

"B-but you said…"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT I SAID!" Dean got out of the car, ripped open the back door, uncuffed Sam's wrists, and tucked him back into his pants before zipping him up. Throwing his brother into the front passenger seat, mumbling the entire time: "Gonna fuck you hard in the ass you sorry little bitch. Teach you to mess with my shit. Gonna make you beg for more, your not gonna be able to sit for a month after I'm done with you…"

"…Dean? "

"Make you scream and moan and beg me for more and I'm gonna leave welts all over you ass from my belt…"

Sam, hornier, and a little nervous, "Dean?"

TBC-maybe


	3. Dean loved Alice

Dean really loves Alice by jakisbishlygay 

The five miles to the next town are hell for Sam, even though Dean is driving like a maniac. The Impala roars, never dropping below 90mph.

"Gonna make you beg for me to take you hard. Gonna make you whine and moan and squeak. Gonna make your ass so sore you'll never sit down again ever without thinking of me. Gonna make you scream and…"

Dean is still in his 'gonna make you' rant. Sam can't listen anymore. It wasn't like he doesn't want to, he just can't get past the sounds and make sense of the words. Sam can't breathe, he can't think. There is no more blood in his upstairs brain.

Sam had briefly considers the notion that Dean is not, and has never been human. He can't be. He's a Siren, there's no way he could call all his brothers blood to his cock, starving his brain with his voice alone.

"Gonna bend you over and fuck you so hard you taste my come before I come. Gonna make you scream Sammy. Scream so loud someone's gonna call the cops, or an exorcists."

Sam just forgot what he was thinking as the pleasant thought-free fog fills his brain once more.

The tires screech outside the motel and Dean briefly wonders if he should just throw Sammy over his shoulder and randomly break down a door just so he could fuck him that much sooner. Sam simply whimpers as his cock strained even more against the harsh denim as the motion of suddenly stopping causes more friction. Sam's eyes roll back until there is no iris to be seen.

Dean sees movement in his peripherals, damn. He has to go to the office and get a room. Dean wonders if the Motel attendant heard the screeching tires or the pounding of his heart.

"Get the bags out of the trunk and stand in front of the car. I want you in front of this car when I come out of there. When I come out of there, your ass is MINE." Dean takes Sam's sudden blinking as a 'ok' and limps towards the office.

Sam obediently opens the trunk and gets the bags out. Briefly wondering what's taking Dean so long, Sam glances inside the office and sees an older, gray-haired woman looking shocked and handing Dean a key. 'Has Dean stopped mumbling naughty things yet, or is she going to have a heart attack?'

Sam doesn't have time to ponder this question, or even ask Dean because he's being pulled into room 10 by his elbow by a stiff-legged Dean. Sam forgets he had a question when Dean enters the room, followed by Sam, because the second he is in, Dean's hands are glued to his ass pulling him in further.

Sam doesn't realize he's naked until, well, he's naked. With slight awe at Deans swiftness he realizes that Dean is now naked too and holding a little tube of strawberry flavored lube.

"Sam. Bed. Now. On. Knees. NOW!" Dean says through clenched teeth.

Sam is moving the fastest he has ever moved in his entire life. A brief memory of him running from Dean at lightning speed when he was 12 after Dean found out he put pictures of old, overweight, naked men in his Penthouse. Only when Dean inserts two very cold and slippery fingers does Sam come back to the present.

Sam is pushing back on Dean's fingers, even though it hurts. He's willing himself to relax and soon waves of pleasure devour his body as Dean find's his prostate. Sam takes great satisfaction that Dean is still mumbling and trying to breathe evenly to calm himself down. It is taking longer for Dean to calm down then it is for Sam to adjust. Sam's beginning to get impatient and grinds his hips against Dean's intruding fingers. Dean shows no reaction.

"'I used to be such a sweet , sweet thing till they got a hold of me…" Sam knows it's hitting below the belt, but, seeing as how they're here because of Alice, they really need to pay a tribute to him. 'That's bullshit Sam and you know it! You just want Dean to get even more pissed and fuck you into the mattress.' Sam has never been good at lying to himself while the truth was screaming at him, so why would he start now.

It might have been that small chuckle at the end of the song that sets Dean off again. Removing his fingers, Dean positions himself behind his brother, his hard cock coated in lube. One swift motion and Dean plunges into Sam.

Dean groans. Sam whines and tries to push himself further onto Deans cock, but Dean is already balls deep and the death-grip on Sam's hips means he can't even wiggle unless Dean allows it.

Dean isn't allowing anything. Just kneeling there, behind his little brother, deep inside him. Grinning to himself, Dean lets loose a bored sigh.

"Goddamn it! DEAN! MOVE!" Sam is getting a little impatient.

Dean isn't moving.

Sam tries to wiggle to the left. Not working.

Sam tries to wiggle to the right. Not working either.

"Dean please! Fuck. Me. Now." Says Sam through chattering teeth. Nothing. "Goddamn it Dean! I need you. Need you to move. Please Dean. Move. Please."

Dean still isn't moving.

Sam is getting desperate and starts chanting: "God. Fuck me Dean. God. Fuck me Dean. God. Fuck me Dean."

Now Dean is getting one thing that he wants: Sam is begging. Now all he needs to do is make good on all his other promises…

Dean pulls out slowly only to thrust into his brother hard and fast. As deep as before. Again and again. And what feels like days later to Sam, but is really only ten or twelve hard thrusts later, Dean's rhythm falters and becomes erratic causing him to thrust into Sam impossibly harder.

Deans new un-rhythm causes Sam's voice to catch in his thought. The only sounds escaping from Sam's wide open mouth are high pitched strangled noises that seem to come directly from his balls.

Shouting his brothers name seconds later, Sam spills his release all over the lilac print of the motel comforter. Smiling as Dean groans out his name, Sam feels his ass being filled by Deans fire-hot release.

Then, its blackness.

--

When Sam's eye cracks open, its dark outside and the memories come back to him of the day, 'or was it yesterday?' Grinning as his soft dick decides to slowly wake up at the memory.

"I see you're awake again. I take it my sex-god status made you pass out?" Dean smirks and moves his head from resting on top of Sam's heart to planting his chin there, looking up at his brother.

"Well, your sex-holiness, you drooled on my nipple when you were asleep." Says Sam, seeing his brothers lack of response he gave him a look that said: 'Dean, why do you always have to drool on me? And could you at least be human enough to wipe it off or something?'

Dean looks amused. Even more so when Sam tries to move and finds that his hands have been bound to the headboard.

"Oh, did I mention I payed for the room for five nights? I also went to the store while you were out in la-la-sleep land. You are mine." The look in Deans eyes as he spoke sent shivers down Sam's spine.

Straight to his half hard dick.

Dean promptly rests his head back on Sammy's chest and goes back to sleep.

MAWHAHAHAHHAHAHA! I R evil. feedback makes me happy. Next one in maybe a week.


End file.
